Rosemarie Foryx
|text1=Icyene |item2= |text2=Humanoid |item3= |text3=Vampyre }} Rosemarie Foryx was a Vyrelady whose first residence was Hallowvale shortly before the outbreak of the God Wars, which ultimately forced her to be turned to a Vampyre shortly after the siege. She was the Second in Command of the Foryx Coven and the governor of Burgh De Rott. Rosemarie was played by the user Mackintawsh. Appearance Humanoid Form Rosemarie in her humanoid form would stand at 5’7 housing a slender hourglass figure. Her skin is incredibly white and pale, being relatively flawless. Rosemarie’s face would be vaguely heart-shaped, accompanied with large elongated ears that stretch above her head. Arguably the most noticeable trait about Rosemarie’s face is her eyes, being slightly larger than usual and bearing the electric blue Foryx irises. Rosemarie dons dark Gothic styled clothing with a red trim and a matching cape while within this form. Full Form Full Form Rosemarie's height remains the same through her transition, though she seems to stand slightly taller, as if everyone around her reveled in the sight of her true form. Her skin is a bright scarlet, red as a rose. Her face becomes bat-like, elongated and circular, as is the norm for most Vyres. Her ears do as well, and extend out above her head. Lastly, Rosemarie's wings are a slightly darker shade of red, which would likely give a lovely stain glass effect if a light was shined through them. Rosemarie's wings extend about 17 feet. While in her true form, Rosemarie wears clothing that is slightly darker than the Foryx electric blue. Abilities Magicks Combat Magicks: Rosemarie is a master of both Blood and Shadow magicks, though favors the use of Blood Magicks, priding herself at being incredibly talented in its use, and frankly quite obsessed with it. Rosemarie excelled at Elemental Magick before her discovery of Ancient, though rarely uses them. Necromancy: '''Rosemarie is a master at the art of Necromancy, having been taught by Lothorian Foryx prior to his loss of the skill. Rosemarie generally does not use Necromancy in combat, though will not hesitate to use it if an opportunity presents itself. '''Portal Manipulation: Also having learned from Lothorian Foryx, Rosemarie is able to manipulate the void matrix in order to create a quick means for transportation. Telekinesis: Telekinesis is simply the ability to move objects with one's mind. Rosemarie uses this to express her superiority, though also uses it, which makes grabbing things much more convenient. Weapons Cane: In relatively peaceful times, Rosemarie carries a metallic cane with a small gem on the top which houses a small amount of pre-charged Blood Magick as well as a sharpened end at the base. However, Rosemarie usually prefers to use the cane as either a melee weapon, usually used to stun an enemy so as to easier dispatch the foe using magic. Blood Containers: Rosemarie carries several half liter waterskins filled with blood on her person, usually attached to her sides or back which is simply used to assist her when using Blood Magicks in combat Corrupted Icyenic Staff: 'Whenever in a battle situation, Rosemarie's preferred weapon is her old bladed staff of her own making. The staff has since been corrupted from its original 'holy' state to suit her current needs. The staff halts magical charge unless it is channeled through Rosemarie's own gauntlets. Personality and Social Tendencies At first glance, one might notice that Rosemarie is a relentless individual when it comes to business and politics. In regards to her underlings, she has incredibly high expectations for them, though if they fall short, a blind fury erupts from underneath her cool facade. Rosemarie will sometimes take an occasion to draw amusement from those who she believes to be beneath her. When she speaks to her equals, she is polite, though has a need to feel superior and attempts to act as such. Despite all her efforts, however, Rosemarie usually tends to be very socially awkward in situations that are not part of usual vampyric life, such as romantic tendencies. To her superiors (of which there are few), Rosemarie shows the utmost respect which could be considered borderline worship. Relations Parents *'Father: Leokon Kainz ''(Deceased) '' *'Mother': Cleorima Kainz ''(Deceased) '' *'Father Figure/ Mentor: '''Lothorian Foryx Siblings *'Sister:' Mackenzie Kainz '(Deceased) ''' *'Sister:' Sienna (Namour) Kainz Spouse *'(Previous) Husband:' Verik Foryx (Now separated) Children *'Daughter': Sonia Foryx Progeny *Mathus Mortyga *Peverell Foryx *Rebecca Foryx Residence: Burgh De Rott An Outside View Through the safe marsh of the Snail Trail and past the screaming blood arena of Mort'on, huge towering walls arise out of the misty air. The dark, Gothic styled black cobblestone walls tower over any other shabby structure that has withstood the the ferocity of Morytania's wilds. Upon closer inspection, there seem to be many a number of snarling Vyrewatch and Juvinate Vampyres patrolling the outside of the wall, never seeming to be far from their posts at mounted cannons and ballistas upon the top of the wall. As one progresses closer, the large seemingly open gateway may catch his eye. While nothing solid bars the gateway, a single ethereal red barrier is firmly set in place to deter unwelcome entrance to the city-fortress. This same barrier can be found in front of a small grate that allows a stream to flow inside. An Inside View After passing the main northern gate, the pavement swiftly transitions to a red tinted cobblestone that is very similar to the great surrounding wall. Many glassy eyed mentally broken humans wander about the road, having been lit by many torches that emit a cyan glow. A large well stands at attention near the inside of the gate with a single lone inscription written in Ancient Forinthry: "Each one must pay." Many air runes are placed on the walls and ground and powered by a magical generator found in Rosemarie's office to purify the marshy air inside the city. Looking eastward, many buildings including an armory, vault, and forge come into view, but the most significant and regal looking building is the tavern. It is a small building, only consisting of a blood-bar worked by one of the glassy eyed humans and a few tables. In the corner of the room, however, a lone circular staircase descends into the dark underground catacombs of Burgh De Rott. Several buildings connect to the system of tunnels, yet it is the center where housing is provided. Each room holds dozens if not hundreds of coffins that house Vampyres according to their development. Many individual rooms are kept off to the sides for those of more significant status. Isolated in the eastern wing of the catacombs is a small staircase must be descended before a single stone door, bearing the helmet of the Foryx with a darkly colored rose underneath, is found. Inside lies Rosemarie's personal office and quarters. The room is an organized mess of chests, bookcases and shelves, though houses a large desk at the end of the room. A small room to the side houses Rosemarie's regal black coffin with a deep crimson lining. Manor du Senecca In a new addition to Burgh De Rott, a large manor was built in order to celebrate the recent victory of the restocking of the blood farms. The manor is the largest building in the city fortress and reaches higher than the walls. The decor is similar to that that may be found in the wealthy noble's residence, though is much darker and bears the colors of the House Foryx, House Vaeyl and Rosemarie's own personal preference of red. The manor is three buildings in all. Entrance comes from either the lavish garden filled with small creatures and vegetation from various locations of Morytania and the side building. The side building contained a large reception room on its ground floor and several meeting rooms. A large courtoom takes up the entirety of the second floor while prisons and seperate chambers fill the subterranean rooms. The main building contains three floors. On the first floor, a grand entrance hall is the first sight upon entering the main building which contained a large staircase to the upper levels and two doors on either side which led to an elegant ballroom. The second floor contains a vast library which serves as Rosemarie's personal study. The top floor serves as Rosemarie's own personal chambers. History Early Life of of a Hallowland Icyene Birth of the Icyene A loud gasp broke the silence of the rich forest before flurry of feathery wings touched down between the trees. Cleorima cradled her extended stomach as she slid into a fetal position, once more emitting a loud yowl of pain. What seemed to be hours passed before the female Icyene sat up to the sight of her mate. With tremendous effort, she smiled warmly through the pain and whispered, "I knew you'd come back." With an equal amount of affection, Leokon embraced her, and delivered the long overdue triplets. Identity Crisis The triplets, two with small tufts of reddish hair and one with blonde, were taken back to the towering city of Hallowvale, where they were received with open arms and affection from the many Icyene present. Several humans also came to see the newborns in the small, ever crowded house of their parents. For several weeks, the triplets were nameless, as nothing seemed to fit the three individually. One day, the family sat outside in their rose garden, watching the triplets gaze in wonder at the soft petals of the flowers. As if by divine inspiration, Cleorima and Leokon both turned to one another and declared the names of the first red headed child and the blonde to be Mackenzie and Namour. With a glance at the redheaded child born third, Cleorima smiled and whispered, "Rosemarie." Early Life The triplets grew quickly, as a growing crisis with Zarosian settlements was constantly calling their parents away from the young Icyene. Mackenzie and Namour began to emerge as budding warriors, usually chasing each other and sparring one another around the garden. Rosemarie, however, was vastly different. She usually sat in the rose garden and stared at the clouds in the sky, not usually taking part in the games or fighting her two sisters shared. As time went on, the three sisters were drawn to the service of their god, Saradomin. Naturally, Namour and Mackenzie gravitated towards the life of soldiers, idolizing the Icyene general Zilyana that occasionally visited Hallowvale. Rosemarie reluctantly followed suit, though seemed rather out of place when in training. The easiest feats of strength seemed utterly unfeasible for Rosemarie, and she was constantly carried by her two sisters after a growing number of failures. After many years, her sisters had excelled in many aspects of combat and Saradomin's philosophy. They were sent away from Hallowvale to help enforce human settlements in Asgarnia, leaving the struggling Rosemarie behind. A Moment of Clarity Despite the obvious lack of physical prowess, Rosemarie's performance in combat gradually improved to the point where she could leave the Hallowlands and rejoin her sisters. They toured Gielinor with a small Saradominist unit, though passed through without seeing much combat. On their way back to the Hallowlands, Rosemarie stopped and breathed a sigh of awe as she caught sight of a massive city just east of Avarrocka. "What is that?" She asked Mackenzie in wonder. Her sister chuckled and replied, "Senntisten." Mere moments had passed before an arrow flew through the air and pierced Mackenzie's chest, causing the Icyene to crumble to the ground. The Saradominist unit was quickly besieged by a small force of Zarosians from all sides. In the confusion, Rosemarie dropped her sword as a figure approached the fallen form of Mackenzie. Rosemarie instinctively pushed her arms forward and a small stream of fire erupted from them, causing a quick ceasefire around her sister. Rosemarie had unknowingly taken a small bag of runes instead of a ration earlier that day. The Zarosian ambush was repelled soon after, though Rosemarie scrambled to find help for Mackenzie. The doctor that had been traveling with the unit had been taken during the ambush, unfortunately, though Rosemarie stayed with Mackenzie and kept her wound clean and free from infection as the unit quickly made its way back to the Hallowlands. Another Icyene with medical experience arrived soon after the unit entered the Hallowlands. She remarked at Rosemarie's dedication and stabilized Mackenzie, much to Rosemarie's interest. Soon after, Rosemarie began to pursue further training in arcane combat and healing. The End of an Age Many years past since the first time Rosemarie's magic prowess had shown. Since then, she had spent many human lifetimes perfecting the arts of both healing and combat magicks. In doing so, she had become separated from her two sisters who, though learned standard combat magic, gravitated towards fighter lifestyles. However, the triplets were once again united as they joined a special squadron of four other Icyene in order to combat the new god Zamorak. They were led by none other than the triplet's father, Leokon. The younger Icyene laughingly called themselves the Candy Kane Gang behind Leokon's back in Hallowvale, though this eventually became a way to cope with the stress of battle. The Icyene were sent to the fronts of countless battles, seeing combat nearly every week. Their first major achievement was their contribution during the Battle of the Ritual Site. The Icyene squadron were just a mere few that confronted the Zarosian general Nex during the battle, but their dedication to the cause could not be doubted; Nex nearly killed them all after a lengthy encounter, though Leokon stood and ordered the rest of the squad to flee. He ran straight to Nex and provided a long enough distraction for the squadron to escape with their lives. Mackenzie took charge of the squadron after the battle had concluded. The victory over Nex would be short lived for the Icyene, however. The squadron returned to Hallowvale only to find that an invasion force of Vampyres had followed them over the River Salve. The Fall of Hallowvale The First Strike Rosemarie and her squadron were promptly sent west to combat the Vampyric push to surround Hallowvale. The Icyene flew out to meet the invasion force to find that it was much to large to engage single handedly. They waited out of sight and followed for three days' time until a platoon sized portion of the force branched off to the north in order to gain a useful foothold to launch attacks to the nearby settlements. Rosemarie and her squadron flew ahead during the day while the Vampyres remained encamped in order to keep a more intensive shadow cover over their area. They began to set a trap. After they had finished, it was nearly twilight, and so Rosemarie returned to the Vampyre encampment to keep an eye on them to let the others be aware of their location. As night fell, the Vampyres began to move closer to the trap with Rosemarie unknowingly following to the south. After an hour of march, the Vampyres neared a clearing of the lush Hallowland forest quite close target when the Icyene sprang their trap; Several large trees, having been previously been nearly uprooted by the Icyene, were set ablaze and tipped onto the platoon. Not a moment after the first tree had fallen did the Icyene swoop down from their hiding place from above and unleashed a flurry of magical strikes aimed at large groups at once, causing chaos and terror to run rampant through the Vampyres as their numbers dropped from the winged beasts of Saradomin in the forest that had suddenly become ablaze with a fiery crusade that seemed to consume everything it touched. The remaining Vampyres scattered from the attack and returned with haste back to the main force. As the last winged figure cleared Rosemarie's line of sight, she let out a cheer and sheathed her staff. Suddenly a leathery hand reached out to clutch her ankle with a hiss; A charred Vyrewatch close to death had survived. "I hope they don't kill you," he barely managed to choke out, "Because there's nothing better than watching even the most 'noble' of creatures becoming one of us," he spat. Rosemarie cocked her head to the side and took a knee next to the Vampyre. "I will never be one of you," she said in disgust before driving her fist into his skull. The Bloody Encounter The northernmost Saradominist settlement was the last thing that stood between the Vampyres and Hallowvale; They had taken their foothold in the south despite the fierce resistance by the Saradominist forces there. Rosemarie had been present, though worked largely to stabilize and protect injured soldiers on the battlefield and to bring them to safety. She was generally seperated from the rest of her squadron once entering the fray, as their main objective was to create enough havoc to push back the Vampyres to give the healers some breathing room. Despite their best efforts, the southern Hallowlands fell, and Rosemarie and her squadron were sent to reinforce the incoming attack in the north. The settlement there was a fairly large village, encompassing an area of about a mile. A large garrison of soldiers, Icyene and human alike, was sent to ensure that the settlement did not fall, for if it did, the Vampyres would surely invade Hallowvale itself. Rosemarie crouched on a rooftop to the west, gazing out over the silent wood turned orange from the sunset. A human bowman clumsily scurried onto the roof next to her and jumped as he saw her. "Erm, excuse me..." he said sheepishly and began to return down. "Wait," Rosemarie said before beckoning for him to come and sit with her. "What's your name?" She asked and returned her gaze to the wood. "Rodolf," the man stated simply, still rather timid to be in the presence of the armoured angel. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Rodolf. I'm Rosemarie." The two shook hands and sat in silence for a moment. "You know, I never expected to amount to much," the ranger said as the last of the sun's rays began to dip below the horizon, "And now I'm here, miles away from home about to die for Saradomin and his angels for something bigger than I could have ever imagined." Rosemarie watched a sad smile play upon his lips and shook her head, allowing a chuckle to escape. "No." Rodolf frowned and looked over at the Icyene. "Pardon?" He asked her curiously. "I said no," she said and smiled warmly, "If I can ever do anything about it, I will keep you alive so that you can see the fruits of your effort here now. I admire your courage." Nearly as soon as she spoke, the first Vyrewatch began to rain down upon the sentinels upon the rooftops around them. Rosemarie's hand shot up and a bolt of white hot lightning shot from her palm directly into the chest of an incoming Vyrewatch. The Vampyre was sent in the complete opposite direction, though out of the corner of her eye, Rosemarie caught sight of the main garrison upon the ground. While gazes had turned to the sky, countless Juvenile and Juvinate Vampyres had stormed the perimeter and smashed the makeshift defenses to the ground, leaving the Saradominist forces completely open to attack. More Vyrewatch flew in from above and began to swoop down atop the surrounded heads of the Saradominists on the ground. The main garrison of about 400 troops was defeated in a matter of minutes, despite the best efforts of Rosemarie and her squadron. Mackenzie had no choice but to order the squadron to flee after Rosemarie had found Rodolf in the midst of the battle, bloodied, yet alive. Retreat The remaining six Icyene left alive from the battle quickly began their retreat back to Hallowvale. Several Vampyres pursued them who initiated several small skirmishes along the way back. Rodolf eventually could not take the continuous attacks and was ordered to continue ahead of the Icyene in order to fetch what pitiful reinforcements remained available. During one of the skirmishes, a particularly daring Vyrewatch leaped forward from above her and tackled her to the ground. Before it could tear into her exposed neck, Sienna approached it from behind and swung her polearm down to impale the Vampyre in the back, showering Rosemarie with the creature's blood. Moments later after Rosemarie had tossed the corpse aside, she and the others took flight and ascended above the treeline. Hallowvale was in sight, but it was completely under siege. When Rosemarie turned her head to look away from Hallowvale, she saw more Vampyres approaching. Surrender Upon arrival to Hallowvale, the squadron found it to be already under siege. Despite its bleak outlook, however, the Icyene seemed to have the upper hand. Vampyres seemed to be buckling under the pressure that the Icyene had placed upon them. The squadron was quickly forced to separate as many different sectors in the city needed dire assistance. Rosemarie was sent to the southern gate, where she rather successfully repelled a notable amount of incoming Vyrewatch with Fire and Earth magic. After having cleared a path, Rosemarie was sent deeper into the city, where the Vampyre forces had been gaining a foothold. Rosemarie ascended to the height of the towers that dotted the city where many Icyene and Vampyres were locked in aerial duels. Suddenly a great weight slammed into Rosemarie from the side, causing her to drop her staff. A Vampyre had latched onto her. Two sets of wings beat furiously as both Vampyre and Icyene battled for the upper hand. Rosemarie gripped the Vampyre by its wrists, believing its claws to be the only thread. She realized her mistake the moment the Vampyre began to pummel her head with several viscous head butts. Rosemarie attempted to flee, though the Vampyre in turn gripped ''her ''wrists and slammed her back against the wall of a large clock tower. It pulled one of its hands back and prepared to bring its claws across Rosemarie's throat, though in the split second the Vampyre released her wrist, she quickly reached for the small stake at her belt and drove it into the Vampyre's stomach over and over again until it went limp and fell, breaking its back on one of the rooftops. Rosemarie slowly descended to the ground, shaken but very much alive. The rest of the squadron returned to Rosemarie a few moments later grim faced. Sienna stepped forward and spoke, her voice nothing but a hoarse whisper, "King Ascertes has been kidnapped. It's over." To Kill the Mockingbird The sounds of fighting began to turn to screaming and inhuman cackling. The squadron fleed desperately to the southern gate of the city, bypassing anyone they saw. The fights that had been previously observed were now massacres with the streets littered with much more dead Icyene than Vampyres. Throats were being torn, eyes stabbed and total mutilation came at the hands of the Vampyres to any Icyene that was in sight. Remarkably, the path Rosemarie cleared had remained that way. The silence at the southern gate was only broken by the wailing that came from the distance. Suddenly, a large group of Vyrewatch, led by one with much darker skin emerged from various hiding places and attacked the squadron. "Get out of here! No use having us ''all ''die here, GO!" Mackenzie shouted this final order before she dove straight into the ranks of the Vampyres, hurling stakes with one hand while wildly swinging her polearm. She was scratched, stabbed and burned with shadow magic, but she did not relent until the squadron had cleared the gate. She turned back and grinned at them before saying, "See that wasn't so hard was-" She gasped as the dark skinned Vampyre drove his claws into her neck and tore her throat apart. He stepped around her and gripped her head before violently twisting it. The squadron ran. They dared not to fly and expose themselves to anyone who might be watching the skies. They ran under the cover of the trees, the image of the Icyene being killed burned onto their memories. They knew not where they were going. The only thing that drove them was fear, and the will to survive. Eventually, they came upon a clearing which contained a large tunnel that led deep into the ground, lit by dim torches. Sienna took flight to check where they were and returned saying, "It's no good. They followed us out and have cut us off and surrounded us. We're not getting out of this one I think." Rosemarie glanced down at the hole and shook her head, fighting back tears. "We can still make it. Mackenzie's death was ''not ''in vain." The Icyene ran down the stairs in the dark hole and soon found themselves in a large cavern. They laid awestruck eyes upon a gigantic portal, imbued with several glowing symbols of Saradomin. Gleefully, they began to walk through, though Rosemarie stopped Sienna in the back. "Look, wherever this portal goes, we're going to be running from them," she jerked her head upwards towards the surface, "for a while." Sienna shook her head, a confused look coming across her face. "What are you trying to say?" She asked. Rosemarie sighed and turned away, taking several runes from her pouch. "One of us is going to have to stay to lead them off the others' trail. So go, they'll be here soon." Sienna stared blankly at Rosemarie. "I'm not going to leave you. We'll do it together!" Sienna shouted as she went to grip Rosemarie by the arm. Rosemarie let her tears fall freely before she said, "I love you, Sienna." The runes melted in her hand and she threw Sienna backwards towards the portal with a great telekinetic force which was so great and unpredictable, Sienna bashed her forehead against the hard stone ground before falling through the portal. Rosemarie gave one final sob before returning to the surface where she began to prepare to bury the cavern. The dark skinned Vampyre quickly came into view as she destroyed the entrance to the tunnel and caved it in. Several dozens of Vyrewatch soared in from the skies towards her. Rosemarie stepped back and fired a large wave of fire at the incoming Vampyres, though turned to see more approaching on foot from the ground. She sent a large gust of wind to scatter them and once more turned to face her new foes. However, she was not so lucky this time. Several shadow spells slammed into her torso, burning deep down into her flesh. As she wobbled and began to fall, three Vampyres came behind her and gripped her wings and began to tear them from her back, piece by piece. More came from the sides and sank their claws and fangs into her torso and neck. As she hit the ground, the Vampyres dispersed to allow for the darker skinned Vampyre to approach. "Where are the rest of you, you disgusting bird?" Rosemarie gave a weak moan in response, causing the Vampyre to spit down upon her. "How precious. You know, I've always been one for irony," He said and bent down to nuzzle her bleeding neck. He sliced his own tongue against one of his incisors and breathed a cloud of ethereal blood magic into her wound. Rosemarie began to convulse and gasp in pain as her form began to ripple and change. Her bones cracked and flesh became sunken. Her skull became shriveled and wrinkled, causing her deep red hair to fall around her. the remainder of her wings were simply torn off as her back became hunched. After a long, agonizing transformation, the Icyene known as Rosemarie Kainz had become a hunchbacked, snorting Juvenile Vampyre squirming among its tattered clothing and torn off wings. Rosemarie was an Icyene no more. The New Vampyre Adjustment First Tasks The Purge Transformation The Black Widow Gaining Fame The Foryx Solitude Homecoming Rising the Ranks Second in Command The Governor Attack on Varrock Family Reunion Disturbances The End Trivia *Rosemarie enjoys tasting blood flavored by different spices and cooking ingredients. *Rosemarie is quite literally obsessed with the color red. *Rosemarie is very interested in finding her former kin for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Female Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Noble